You Think You Know
by Honey-Emily98
Summary: 'How is it that everything I ever thought was true, is now a lie' Naruto asked. 'Not everything is always as it seems,' he replied. 'So, how do I know what is the truth' 'It's quite simple, you don't,' was his reply. She never broke eye contact as she uttered the words that perhaps she didn't even realise was true herself, 'I hate you Sasuke, I really do.' (SasuFEMNaru)


**Ghost Flowers**

**Chapter 1 - When**

* * *

Days had ticked by, merging to weeks which grew into months as summer succumbed to frostbite, which sent the earth to sleep and covered the land in a soft, thick blanket of white. The birds' songs changed, coming and going, lingering a call of goodbye, as they fled to warmer land, though it would never be the final cry. They would ride along the crisp winds that, with a breath, would blow away the treetops leaves and reveal a maze of twining branches, worn away slightly from bearing the weight of dashing messengers who went back and forth to maintain their homeland, Konohagakure. What was once a wide expanse of lush, viridescent forestry that thrived from the bustling, rushing river that weaved its way through until reaching new land, where the terrain gradually grew and changed to fewer obstacles. The land that would often enshroud the village, coining its name for the Village Hidden in the Leaves, had been stripped bare from winter's brutality. Its vibrancy had shrivelled and decayed like the forest floor, which had once been the home to critters and untamed vegetation that had claimed the land as its own and sprouted tops of pastel flowers that had bathed in the warmth from the patches of gold, shaped from the grand oaks that had threaded their being into the earth's bed and reached for the sky.

It was a land that emulated the space that had been left, physically as much as it was emotionally, and never replaced. As time trickled away that space grew distant, almost forgotten, maybe by some it had been, as inevitably change would come along with new. New people, new names, new dynamics, but never the same. A refreshing welcome for some, it bared a dull pain that prickled and stung deep within, a reminder of what was, for her. Missions came, tasks were fulfilled and each day was carried out. Invites were received and along she went, a smile in tow and an effort she shrugged on. Everyone falls for her sunshine disguise, the clumsy antics and boisterous loudness that has them forming a smile and stifling a laugh. It was her.

Never did they hear her silent question.

She is disguised by who they are thinking of, wrapped in a reality far from hers. Never caught up in the moment, she's there but not. The past lingers and she begs it to stay, at night when she's wrapped in her bed sheets and clutching her pillow with all her might. Just a little bit longer, let the pain be a reminder. It was real, that space was gone and she felt like she could face the impossible. Yet she opens her eyes and she's still stuck in this hazy reality. Wishing, wanting, clutching at dwindling memories that ache to the point they should be repressed.

People said she wouldn't let go. Her defiance and knuckleheadedness getting the better of her. It was foolish and they told her to get over it. She would never be sixteen again. 'Go out there, live life,' they said 'face reality, give it your best shot' they said. The mere idea of dating sent a shudder, kissing sickly sweet guys, 'cause they say they like her ocean eyes. How could they, when they'd only seen them in the dark? She would rather date an idea, something she would never find, than live in the moment and be surrounded by greener looking time. They didn't see the storm that brewed, sparking like lightning and the blue turning as murky as ash clouds, thick and impenetrable.

No, it was Naruto they were talking about.

It was Naruto, ever smiling, obnoxious, naive, blonde hair, blue eyed Naruto. It was Naruto with the positive outlook and determination that would see them through anything, as long as she was there. It was Naruto, after all. At least, what she wanted them to perceive.

She was the only one wishing life away.

Then, one day, a change came that shook her, swept her away from the glazed windows of reality, always seeing and never engaging with, to one that finally answered her question. Something that awoke a sensation within her, a vivid image of bright ink that painted memories in a bold colour. Painted memories that told her she loved and taught her to think.

Her question of when.

When would she see him?

* * *

**A/N: **It has been quite sometime since I last wrote, I hope you enjoyed it and will continue to read this. A new chapter will be uploaded soon and with that will also be a schedule for when I upload, possibly. Thank you for reading.


End file.
